Abrázame
by jedimasterroyal
Summary: AU en donde Anakin y Padme no se casaron al final del episodio 2. Anakin a matado a Palpatine pero la guerra continue. Los dos se vuelven a encontrar en nuevas circumstancias, pero sera que el amor de los dos puede sobrevivir. One-shot.


_Abrázame_

_Como están todos? Nunca se imaginaron que yo hablo español, verdad? Pues si! Y pues no me imaginaba escribir una historia en español, solo por el hecho que pienso que no tengo la mejor gramática, pero me inspire al estar oyendo unas clásicas canciones románticas de Reik y Camila, y ta-da surgió. Asi que aquí les dejo esto. Espero que les encante. Y pues ya saben que Abrazame es por Camila, así que la lírica tuvo mucho que influir aquí. Dejen sus comentarios (buenos y malos). Tratare de escribir en español de vez en cuando. _

_-jedimasterroyal_

En un pasado algo distante, ella lo había rechazado.

Y claro el siendo el hombre Jedi que era, la dejo en paz. Pero aun soñaba, día a día, de como todo fuera diferente si se hubieran casado.

"Anakin, ya llegamos. Bajate, tu pueblo te espera," dijo Obi-Wan con una sonrisa.

Tal vez si estuviera un poco mas joven, se hubiera reído con el, pero la guerra le había robado su sentido de humor. Bajo, solo para ser asaltado por politicos, Jedis, y reporteros. Todos la misma pregunta. Como el había descubierto que el Canciller era el Lord Sith? Como lo paro aun cuando ya había amenazado a toda la galaxia? Quien va ir contra el General Grievous y el Conde Dooku?

Claro, el no tenia respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas. Aun Obi-Wan lo vio expectativamente, pero la verdad no sentía ganas de platicar con nadie. Como era que nadie preguntaba las preguntas importantes, como "Como te sientes?" Con un suspiro interno, paso de largo todos, rumbo a el templo que llamaba su casa.

Y no si fijo que a lo lejos unos ojos tristes lo vieron pasar.

_Mas tarde_

"Bien escondidos están el General, el Conde, y los líderes Separatistas," comento Ki Adi Mundi.

"De pruebas sera esta semana," contesto el Gran Maestro Yoda. "Algo mas te espera, si Caballero Skywalker. Promovido has sido. Junto a nostros te podrás sentar, como Maestro en el Concilio."

Y si hubieran sido otros tiempos, Anakin Skywalker hubiera estado orgulloso de si mismo, pero la guerra le había robado su orgullo también. "Gracias, Maestro Yoda." Y se sentó a la par de Obi-Wan.

"Estaremos atentos de ver los pasos que den los Separatistas, y cuando los encontremos, acabaremos con esta guerra, y habra paz una vez mas en la Galaxia. Esperemos también el apoyo del comité de Senadores leales a la democracia para poder reformar la Constitucion de la Republica." Mace Windu dijo y la reunion termino.

Obi-Wan lo llamaba pero no paro. Anakin estaba cansado, aburrido, y mas que todo solo. La única razón porque no accedió a la propuesta de Palpatine era porque si se volvía Lord Sith se imaginaba que se encontraría mas solo de lo que ya estaba. Cuando llego a su cuarto, se recostó sobre su camilla, pero no tenia sueño. Anakin se podia seguir mintiendo en decir que la guerra le había robado su sentir, su propósito, pero la verdad no era eso. Ella…ella le había robado todo.

_Un mes después_

"Anakin, que milagros que te veo. Y…bueno no te ves muy bien. Que no has dormido? Ya pronto tendremos la locación de los Separatistas y no puedes volver a la guerra así," dijo Obi-Wan mientras se rascaba la barba.

"Estoy bien. No creo que hayas venido solo para comentar en mi apariencia, que pasa," refunfuño Anakin.

"Bueno, el Concilio no se a reunido por causa de la búsqueda, pero tienes una misión encubierta."

"Dime."

"No se si haz puesto atención a la política, porque se que te aburre, pero la Senadora Amidala ha estado en el frente del Comité de Senadores leales. Mas que todo ella también es la mejor candidata en este momento para ser Canciller."

Trato de mantener su postura normal, pero algo dentro de Anakin paro de funcionar. "Dime."

"Ella a recibido varias amenazas por medio de cartas y comunicaciones en el tiempo de una semana. No nos hubiera dicho nada si no porque su seguridad descubrió un paquete que contenía una bomba en su veranda. Lo bueno es que nadie fue herido."

"Esta serio entonces."

"Regresara a Naboo ya que las votaciones serán en dos días y ya no se necesita que ella siga en campaña. Ella te a solicitado para que la protegas. En ese tiempo buscaremos a los responsables."

Al fin, Anakin solto el suspiro que sostenia. Ella lo habia solicitado a el. Sera que podría ser fuerte una segunda vez.

"Y que si son los Separatistas?"

Obi-Wan le respondio, "Mejor para nosotros, no crees. Asi terminamos con esto."

Anakin puso sus ojos en blanco. "Mejor decir que así terminan conmigo," el murmuro.

El acepto cuidar la pero eso no significo que iba correr a ver la. Sin embargo, se volvieron a ver de nuevo después de tres años en frente de la nave que los llevaría a Naboo.

"Hola," le dijo suavemente.

"Hola."

"Como estas?" se dijeron a la misma vez. "Bien." Y de nuevo los mismo sucedió.

Como todo caballero le tomo sus maletas y entraron. La subida al espacio fue relativamente silenciosa y lo mas pronto que entro a hyperspace se encerró en su cuarto.

Anakin no entendía como fue posible haber aceptado esta misión. Por que puyas Padme lo llamo? Que pretendía? Que no le había dolido lo que paso en el pasado? Era una total tortura estar en su presencia y ella lo sabia. Mas que ahora, era mas bella, mas linda, mas mujer. Bueno, tal vez siempre ella fue así pero ahora el era un hombre hecho y derecho, con experiencias de guerra, hambre, soledad, y dolor. Hubieron noches donde Anakin se preguntaba si solo fue una atracción física la que tenia con Padme, pero hoy fue la evidencia que eso no era verdad. Todavía la amaba. No era sexo lo que buscaba, era un amor terno. Aunque tratara de esconderlo, el todavía la amaba.

Nunca podrá entender como llego a este punto, pero estaba cansado de luchar. Si Padme lo mando a llamar seria porque ella también sentía algo por el. Esta vez no tomaría un "no" como respuesta. Si era necesario conquistarla otra vez, lo haría. El tiempo ya no estaba a su favor. Un día podría estar con ella, y otro pudriera ser su ultimo en una batalla con Grievous o Dooku. Aunque sea se daría el gusto de soñar que su destino era estar siempre con ella, antes de que se diera a perder de vista su camino.

Anakin entro en una tranquilidad, tanto así que por un momento pensó que estaba borracho. Todo fue mas fácil ahora. Ya no tanto era de hablar, las miradas hablaban mucho mas. Ella ya no huyo de su contacto y compartían una mayor proximidad. Todavia existía la coquetería reavivando el romance que por tres años estaba escondido.

Una noche las emociones llegaron a su punto culminante. Estaban de nuevo visitando los pastos verdes donde hace años habían almorzado juntos. Anakin se acordaba que tan bella se veía con su vestido amarillo, sus rizos chocolates eran como las cascadas que estaban detrás de ellos. Pero aun esa noche en la que se encontraron, ella miraba mas bella que nunca. Terminaron haciendo el amor alli entre la naturaleza. No habían palabras expresadas en ese acto, mas que sus gemidos en la oscuridad, pero sus besos y caricias hablaba del amor que se tenían.

Anakin descubrió que al estar con ella, su mundo se completaba. Padme era la llave que lo encendía a nuevo amanecer. La siguiente mañana se levanto de costumbre a meditar, pero no podia parar de pensar en lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Sonrio, y se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad del amor.

Su corazón latia mas suave, mas despacio, y la galaxia empezó a sentirse pequeña. Anakin sabe que esta muy pronto a cumplir su destino como El Escogido, pero aun no sabia del futuro. Como Maestro Yoda decía, el futuro estaba siempre en movimiento.

"Que hacemos?" susurro detrás de el. Sus pensamientos le impidieron fijarse que ella estaba detrás de el. Cuando dio la vuelta, voy su rostro triste, sus ojos llorosos.

"No entiendo."

"Que hacemos tu y yo? Porque caemos en la misma trampa si sabemos que tenemos obligaciones mayores."

Anakin no podia permitir esto. "No."

Ella arrugo su cara en confusion. "No, que?"

"No puedes hacer esto otra vez. No puedes romperme el corazón de nuevo."

Los ojos de Padme engrandecieron y se acerco a el por lo completo, "Perdóname. Yo nunca e querido herirte."

"Yo se, porque tu me amas."

"Si. Si yo te amo."

Anakin le tomo sus manos. "Ahora entiendes porque esto no es una trampa. Siempre vamos a caer, porque estamos destinados a amarnos."

Ella bajo su mirada y asintió con su cabeza. Ella lo entendía muy bien. "Solo abrázame, por favor."

"Claro que si, milady."

Así quedaron juntos un tiempo, la brisa les daba cortos pasos a seguir. Anakin cerro sus ojos pero después gotas mojaban su pecho. Pensó que era lluvia, pero eran las lagrimas de ella.

Se solto, "Que pasa?"

"Quédate tantito mas, por solo esta vez, quiero sentirte mío." Las manos de Padme temblaban pero alcanzo acariciar sus mejillas para darle un beso y regreso a abrazarlo.

Y en ese brazo se quedaron y aun Anakin no se fijo que su Comm empezó a brillar.

*Anakin, es Obi-Wan, encontramos a los Separatistas.*

Solo el tiempo diria si estaba al favor de los dos.

FIN

Vaya mara, comenten o delen favorite, porfas. ;)

-jedimasterroyal


End file.
